


Darling, You Look Perfect Tonight.

by CallaLillies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaLillies/pseuds/CallaLillies
Summary: Despite his crush on Byun Baekhyun,  Park Chanyeol couldn't wait to find out who his soulmate was.Baekhyun didn't want to find the person at the end of his thread at any cost because he was already in love with someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eeek this is my first fanfiction I can't believe I'm finally done writing it. I wanted to make my first fanfic super lighthearted and fluffy so here goes.
> 
> Anyway hope you like it!

There's alot of things Park Chanyeol hates. He hates the slow ticking of the wall clock as he struggles to stay awake through Mrs Jung's classes. He hates the sound of his sister sobbing to him over the phone because she's 26 already and her thread hasn't appeared yet. He hates the feeling of his shirt sticking to his skin as he's forced to run laps along with his classmates in the sweltering heat.

There's also alot of things Park Chanyeol likes. He likes the soft fur of his friend Jongdae's kitten as it purrs against his palm. He likes the sound of rain hitting the windows of his school library as he reads in a silent corner after school. He likes the smell of his mother's cooking wafting into his room as she hollers for him to come downstairs and eat dinner. He likes the twinkling laughter of his best friend Sehun as he tries to kick him off the couch while playing video games.

He also likes Byun Baekhyun.

The problem is that Byun Baekhyun doesn't seem to know he even exists.

Baekhyun is someone seemingly from a world apart from Chanyeol's own. His parents are insanely successful lawyers while his brother is one of the most well known names in the film industry. His friends are not unlike himself, and Chanyeol figured someone like Baekhyun would never bother with someone like him in a thousand years.

So he had settled with fleeting glimpses of his beautiful face in between classes.

It's not like he can do much about his crush anyway. Most people his age don't bother dealing with crushes since the chances of your thread showing up was pretty high. Everyone has a soulmate. When you turn eighteen, a tiny loop of thread appears on your finger, but you can see the rest of the thread only when the other soulmate turns eighteen too.

Chanyeol looks at the loop of shimmering red thread on his pinky. It's tied into a neat little bow, short end hanging down and the other end appearing taut but shimmering into nothingness after a few centimetres, seemingly floating in thin air.

Being the elder one is always torture since you had no idea how many years you have to wait for your soulmate to turn eighteen. His sister is still waiting after eight years.

Its been six months since he turned eighteen, the inital excitement and disappointment well worn off. He knows that there isn't anything he can do but wait.

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇

"PARK CHANYEOL!" is the only warning he gets before a body slams into him, and Chanyeol is nearly knocked onto the ground before he regains his balance and hugs the person back nearly lifting them off the floor, laughing.

"Jongdae!" he giggles into his neck, still not breaking the hug. It was the first day of school after the summer break, most of which Jongdae had spent in the countryside at his grandparent's farm. Jongdae didn't want to go but his parents insisted that he spend his eighteenth birthday with the whole family since it was such a special occasion.

Jongdae pries himself out of Chanyeol's arms and tackles Sehun into an equally fierce hug.

Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongdae have always been the closest of friends on account of their houses being right next to each other's.

"So.." Sehun lifts Jongdae's hand to inspect it as if he was actually expecting to see the loop of thread around his pinky. Obviously only the pair of soulmates could see the thread between them.

Both Chanyeol and Sehun had been waiting to hear from Jongdae since his birthday, but his hometown had the crappiest network, so he had left both of them to stew in their curiosity until he came back. Even then he refused to tell them anything until school reopened.

"I'm bonded!" Jongdae exclaims, catlike eyes lighting up like and lithe body thrumming with excitement and suddenly he is swamped with two bodies wrapping him in a bone crushing hug.

"Did you meet him?" Sehun asks, obviously excited for his best friend. "Was he closeby? Or he's really far away and you haven't met him yet?"

Soulmates, once bonded can vaguely sense each other through their threads. They can feel a muted version of whatever the other was feeling, emotions pulsing through the bond. It helps them understand each other better.

"He lives around four towns away from mine."

" _Holy shit_ , so you've met him? How's he?" Chanyeol questions.

"His name's Minseok. He's 23 and he's _perfect_. He says he'd already had a job transfer to the city planned in a few months but he's gonna visit every weekend and - CRAP LOOK AT THE TIME THE BELL'S GONNA RING," he cuts off when he notices his watch. Being late on the first day is definitely something neither of them want to do.

They barely make it to class in time, bursting inside with seconds to spare, apologies for the teacher ready on their lips. It seems like all of the eyes in the class snap up at once to look at the -almost - latecomers and Chanyeol realises with a flush that Baekhyun is looking straight at him, an eyebrow lifted. With an indignant huff he looks back at his textbook, muttering something to his friend beside him -Jongin was it?- and Jongin snickers silently in return.

Chanyeol's face is positively burning as he makes his way to his desk on the other side of the room, as far away from Baekhyun as possible.

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇

_Baekhyun slid his fingers through the long silky strands of her hair, stroking her pale cheek. He held her hand, thumb rubbing against where he knew the loop of her thread lay. It had been two years since it appeared and she had not been bonded with anyone yet._

_"Taeyeon, you do know that whatever may happen, even if I become bonded, nothing will change alright? I'll still love you."_

_She laughed in that sweet laugh that never failed to pull him in deeper, harder._

_"You seem to be more worried about your birthday than I am, Baekkie. Its fine, I know you love me." She said softly, turning her palm and sliding her fingers through his._

_"I do. I love you so, so much. I don't care about soulmates. I care only about you." He said before pulling her in for a kiss._

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇

 **Baekhyunnie** _@bbh_bby_  
Party at my place on friday #finallyeighteen lol be there or be square guys 

Chanyeol is staring at his phone, lying on his bed. He knew this day was inevitable but that didn't stop the myriad of emotions swirling in his chest.

Baekhyun is going to turn eighteen in less than a week. There's a huge chance he'll find his soulmate. Chanyeol knows he's an idiot for hoping that he doesn't. Its not like he's not heard the rumors of Baekhyun having a secret girlfriend or something. With looks like his, it would be a surprise that he wouldn't be with someone, soulmate or not.

He knows its useless to keep thinking about this, especially when he knows he's got no chance with someone like Baekhyun.

His phone buzzes in his hand, Sehun's name lighting up the screen.

"So," Sehun starts without preamble. "Juliet's turning eighteen. What's Romeo gonna do?"

"What do you mean what am I gonna do. And don't call me that."

"Its your last chance before he gets bonded you know."

"My last chance for what, Sehun? There was never any chance. And you don't know if he's gonna get bonded. He could be the older one for all we know."

"C'mon, Yeollie you're gonna give up like that? He'd have to be an idiot to reject a face like yours. You never know."

Chanyeol sighs. He's had this exact same conversation with Sehun multiple times.

"Sehun, we both know I've got no chance with him. Just.. lets just drop this. Please?"

"Okay, okay.. will you be going to the party?"

"No." He says sighing, rolling over on his tummy. "Seeing him is the last thing I want to do now. I just want to..nurse my heartbreak in peace, you get me? Will you be going to the party?"

"Not if you won't be. Lets have a night out at your place on friday. I'll bring pizza."

"You're the best, Sehun."

"Of course I am. Now go to sleep Yeollie, we have school tomorrow."

"Night."

Sleep doesn't come easy to him as he stares at ceiling, trying not to think about a certain boy.

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇

True to his word, Sehun shows up with a box of pizza and Jongdae in tow, a tub of icecream in hand.

"Yep, this is exactly why we're friends." Chanyeol says, grabbing the tub from Jongdae, making his way to the kitchen.

Sehun rolls his eyes and quips a "Hi to you too." settling down on Chanyeol's couch with Jongdae, flipping through the channels on the television.

Mrs and Mr Park are out for the weekend to visit Chanyeol's sister, so the boys have the house all for themselves.

Chanyeol pushes Jongdae's feet off the coffee table as he makes his way to the couch and drapes himself across both his friends whining, "Pamper me, you guys, I'm going through heartbreak afterall."

"It would be a heartbreak if you actually had enough balls to confess in the first place. Now get off you overgrown giraffe," Jongdae says, bodily shoving off Chanyeol.

Chanyeol flips him the bird before they finally settle on a movie to watch, passing the box of pizza between them. When they're finishing up the icecream, Jongdae asks, "So did you wish happy birthday him or something?"

"His birthday's tomorrow actually," Chanyeol says, glancing up at the clock. Five minutes to midnight. Baekhyun would be getting his thread in five minutes. "Should I wish him?"

"Go for it dude. Wish him at midnight," Sehun says, pushing Chanyeol's phone into his hand.

He goes to the Twitter app, opening up the empty DM box he has with Baekhyun, thinking of a message to type up. Something simple.

"Ugh this is such a bad idea. He's gonna get a million birthday wishes and mine's gonna be lost amongst them and he's never going to know I exist. I'm not doing this. Never mind," Chanyeol starts rambling and Jongdae rolls his eyes, snatching Chanyeol's phone from his hand, reading the message Chanyeol's typed up.

"Happy birthday. Have a great day.", he reads out. "Dude this is so lame. How about", he begins typing. "I think you have a great ass and I want to su-"

Chanyeol lunges at him, trying to grab his phone back, both of them wrestling on the ground, Jongdae cackling with laughter and Chanyeol red faced, when suddenly there's an unexplained buzz traveling across his body, unnamed emotions swirling within him. There's an uncomfortable twitch, like he's supposed to be somewhere else. Just not here.

Eyes wide, wrestling match forgotten, Chanyeol first looks up at the clock proudly displaying its hands at midnight, and then at his own finger, where previously the strand which disappeared into nothingness, was now a very solid red thread, stretching across the room, passing right through the wall.

Sehun and Jongdae must have noticed him staring at his hand because the room suddenly falls silent, apart from the incessant ticking of the clock.

Sehun screeches.

" _You're bonded with Byun Baekhyun!_  I cant believe this!"

"Sehun calm down. We dont know for sure if its him. Millions of people around the world have their birthday today. Could be anyone," Jongdae says, eyeing Chanyeol, who still seems to be in shock, staring at his hand.

Its real. He has a soulmate. He jumps up, grabbing his jacket which was thrown across his couch. He has to go see them now, Baekhyun or not. Jongdae gets up behind him, holding him back by his arm.

"Chanyeol, I know how you feel but its really late. You really shouldn't be bothering anyone right now. Wait till its morning, Sehun and I will help you look for them."

Sehun jumps up too and nods, "He's right Chanyeol. Let's just try to sleep now, we'll look for them tomorrow."

As Chanyeol is lying down on his bed, his friends snoring beside him, he lays, staring at the ceiling, obviously unable to sleep.

He tries sorting through the new emotions he can feel coursing through his body, emotions which belong to his soulmate and tries not to think too much when he picks up a bit of disappointment mixed within the large flurry of feelings.

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇

"I'm like 99% sure it's gonna be Baekhyun." Sehun says as Jongdae and him walk behind Chanyeol. Chanyeol makes a vague non committal noise, most of his attention on his thread.

"Shh. Stop saying that," hisses Jongdae, whispering so that Chanyeol can't hear. "What if it turns out to be someone else? Do you really want Chanyeol to be disappointed after seeing his soulmate?"

Sehun shuts up after that, three of them walking in relative silence.

To no ones surprise, Chanyeol stops right in front of Baekhyun's house. It was no small feat, with Chanyeol leading them right into one of the most upscale areas in the city. Jongdae and Sehun groaned when Chanyeol said they'll be checking each floor, just to be sure. Sehun did suggest taking the elevator straight to Baekhyun's house at the topmost penthouse, but Chanyeol shot him down, saying he wanted to get the right person and save himself of the embarrassment on the off chance Baekhyun turns out to not be his soulmate.

Sehun and Jongdae seem pretty unfazed from the fact that they are right in front of Baekhyun's house, but Chanyeol's breathing has turned shallow with a million thoughts racing through his mind. _This is real. Its actually happening._

He was pretty content with the fleeting glances he had of Baekhyun in the hallways. He'd never even spoken to the guy, save for the time Baekhyun had apologised for bumping into him at the lockers, and neither was he expecting to make any conversations with him in the future, but here he was.

What if Baekhyun doesn't like Chanyeol. He's way too unpopular and ordinary for someone like him. What if he's not what Baekhyun had expected out of his soulmate? He's so close, Chanyeol can almost feel him, and the need to see his soulmate, to feel him, is so strong, it's almost painful, the bond between them tangible and pulsing.

"Oh my god, stop overthinking." Sehun huffs and pushes Chanyeol out of the way reaching for the doorbell, but before he can ring it, the door bursts open, a wide eyed Baekhyun gaping at them.

He looks like a mess, the aftermath of the party the night before pretty evident, what with the telltale signs of a hangover on his face, but Chanyeol swears he's never seen a more beautiful sight.

"I- I could sense your presence. I'm sorry I-" Baekhyun starts, clearly at a loss for words. "Park Chanyeol?" He says tentatively.

Chanyeol's brain short circuits, _Baekhyun knows my name!_ He takes a step, two, and finally reaches Baekhyun, the distance between their threads reducing  with each step.

Baekhyun is the one to finally close the distance and takes his hand in his own, and the pair of them collectively sigh in relief, finally being able to touch their soulmates, their bond almost singing in happiness.

The uneasy buzz from before has finally disappeared and Chanyeol feels elated, so at home with Baekhyun right in front of him.

With an awkward clear of his throat, Baekhyun lets go of his hand, and Chanyeol clamps down the urge to grab his hand back into his. He understands that when the bond is new, its very hard for soulmates be apart, but it gets easier with time.

"Uhm, you must be Sehun. And Jongdae." He says, finally looking at the two behind Chanyeol, who are silently taking in the scene in front of them.

"Come on in, I'm sorry for the mess. I really didn't expect anyone to show up so soon." He says bashfully.

Chanyeol isn't sure if he's supposed to apologise or not, so he opts to keep quiet instead, stepping into the large, spacious apartment. There's discarded cups and decorations strewn across the floor and the place smells of booze.

They carefully make their way to the living room, and Chanyeol is finally opening his mouth to say something when he's interrupted by a loud-

"Yah, Baekhyun! There's puke in the washroom and-"

A very shirtless Kim Jongin walks into the living room and stops midway when he realises that they're not alone in the house.

He looks at the three of them for a moment, eyes finally settling on Sehun.

"Hi. Oh Sehun right? What brings you here?" he says, decidedly ignoring the other two. Jongdae makes an affronted noise and Chanyeol turns to look at a very red Sehun, who's unashamedly staring at Jongin's chest. Jongin doesn't seem to mind his state of undress and actually preens under the attention Sehun seems to be giving him, abs flexing and a smirk plastered on his face. Jongin is notorious for being a playboy, seen with a a different boy, or girl, almost every week. Sehun would never admit it, but Chanyeol knows he's got a sort of crush on Jongin.

Baekhyun clears his throat, effectively breaking the moment and speaks, "Guys, this is Jongin, my best friend," He looks at Jongin and says, "You know Park Chanyeol right? He's.. the one on the other end of my thread. "

Chanyeol decides not to dwell too much on the fact that Baekhyun didn't use the word 'Soulmate'.

Jongin's eyes widen and he and Baekhyun have a silent conversation. Immediately he turns towards Sehun and Jongdae, grabbing their hands and saying, "Don't you guys think we should let them have some time alone?" and drags the both of them off up the stairs.

"Uhm," Chanyeol starts, not sure of what to say. "Happy birthday?" he tries.

Baekhyun barks out a short laugh at his awkwardness. "We should talk about this." Baekhyun says, gesturing between the both of them.

Chanyeol can feel apprehension rolling off of Baekhyun and knows that this conversation is not going to be a good one.

Baekhyun sits on the couch, asking Chanyeol to do so too. There's a moment of silence as Baekhyun knits his fingers together, thinking of what to say. "I know that a bond between us usually entails that we start dating, and eventually settle down together right?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry Chanyeol, I can't give you all of that."

It takes some time for him to process that. "Uh what?"

"I have a girlfriend."

Chanyeol honestly doesn't know what to say to that, but can feel his heart breaking into a million pieces, and probably Baekhyun can too because he scoots closer and takes both of Chanyeol's hands in his.

"I'm really, really sorry. I'm sure you might have had huge expectations out of this whole deal, but I really love her- alot- and I can't give her up just because some sort of twisted fate tells me that you're the perfect one for me." He says in a soft, placating tone.

"I-" Chanyeol can feel the tears welling up in his eyes and wants to grab his hand back from Baekhyun's, but he can feel his entire body protesting against the motion, so he lets his hands stay in Baekhyun's. He takes a few calming breaths and schools his emotions and says, "So what about the bond? Rejecting the bond so early on is going to be physically and emotionally damaging for the both of us."

Baekhyun thinks about this for a bit, fingers absently playing with Chanyeol's and Chanyeol decidedly ignores the shivers that it's sending down his back.

"I guess, we should try to spend some time with each other for now, let the bond settle down a bit. I mean, if that's okay with you. The only other option is to completely ignore each other, but that's not gonna go well with either of us."

 _No_ , Chanyeol wants to scream, _thats not the only option,_ but instead he takes another breath, smiles and says, "Sure, if its okay with you."

The returning smile Baekhyun beams at him has him struggling to breathe for a moment. "I'm glad. Hopefully after all this, I'd have made a good friend too, what do you say?"

Chanyeol can't do anything but agree.

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇

Chanyeol leaves Baekhyun's place with his number.

It starts off innocuously enough, small texts of Baekhyun occasionally checking up on Chanyeol and Chanyeol asking how did school go and Baekhyun going off on a rant about their History teacher, who, Chanyeol agrees is pretty boring.

Chanyeol knows Baekhyun liked to talk alot but this is the first time Chanyeol's the one on the receiving end of it.

Sometimes when Baekhyun can sense Chanyeol's feeling sad, he spams Chanyeol with lame memes, and that's enough to make his entire day.

Everytime Chanyeol fumbles to get his phone when it pings with a notification, he earns a knowing smirk from Sehun and a scowl from Jongdae.

 

"If he's not planning on dating you, he shouldn't be leading you on like this.", Jongdae says one day, watching Chanyeol's face light up from reading a text Baekhyun just sent him.

"He's not _leading me on,_ Jongdae," Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "I know I've got no chance with him. He says he wants to be my friend."

Jondgae scoffs at that but doesn't press the issue.

Another thing that changes is that Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongdae now join Baekhyun and his friends at their table during lunch.

Baekhyun introduces them to Junmyeon and Yifan, who Chanyeol vaguely remembers Baekhyun hanging around with.

The sight at their table becomes somewhat an usual occurrence, with Sehun and Jongin flirting shamelessly, Baekhyun and Jongdae throwing rolled up tissues at them and Yifan's boisterous laughter at literally every joke anyone cracks, while Chanyeol and Junmyeon the only quiet ones at the table.

Its not like Chanyeol is a shy person. Sehun and Jongdae know how loud he can be when he wants to, but being in such close proximity to Baekhyun has him extremely flustered, and he can't trust himself to not say something he will surely regret.

So here he is, sitting quietly, replying only when someone talks to him, when suddenly he feels Baekhyun, who's sitting across him, chatting animatedly with Sehun, hook a leg around his. His eyes widen, but he stays really still, not understanding what is happening or why Baekhyun is doing this. Baekhyun briefly glances at him, flashing him a small smile before returning to his conversation.

Chanyeol sits rock still, Baekhyun's leg practically wrapped around his under the table until the bell rings, indicating the end of the break. He's walking back to his class, mulling over what the heck just happened, when Baekhyun pulls him aside, grinning sheepishly.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you back there. You know how it is, with people who are bonded craving skinship and all. I really couldn't hold your hand or something out there so.." he trails off before continuing, "It didn't bother you, did it?"

 _Yes it_ _did_ Chanyeol wants to say, instead he just shakes his head. His mind is racing with other thoughts. _Baekhyun craves skinship with me? Of course he does, he's my soulmate and all. This is still leading me on right? No, he doesn't even know that I like him. I don't know if I should be happy or if I should cry._

Before Chanyeol can finish rationalizing with himself, Baekhyun mutters, "Shoot we're gonna be late. I'll see you later, yeah?" with that, he runs down the hallway to get to class in time.  
  


One of the worst things about Chanyeol and Baekhyun sharing a bond is that he can sense exactly when Baekhyun is having sex.

It happened for the first time a few weeks after they became friends. He wasn't anywhere close to horny but he felt a jolt of pleasure running up his body. Its not as intense as him actually touching himself, but he got the gist of what was going on pretty fast. Luckily for him, it happened when he was alone at home, god knows how mortifying it would be if it happened right in front of his parents or something.

Chanyeol knew better than to touch himself, regardless of the gentle pleasure washing over him, because he knew Baekhyun could sense him as well as he could sense Baekhyun. He patiently waited it out, vaguely thinking how intense it would be to have sex with Baekhyun, feeling both their pleasures through his body. He quickly clamped down that thought, distracting himself by playing his guitar.

Once he knew Baekhyun was done, he quickly dropped him a much necessary, albeit embarrassing text saying:

 

 

**To: Baekhyun** _Warn a dude next time_

 

 

 

**From: Baekhyun** _Haha lol sorry embarrassing_

 

 

 

**From: Baekhyun** _ig i should start telling you beforehand as a fair warning_

 

 

 

**From: Baekhyun** _Still embarrasing. Maybe you should warn me too when ur gonna get some lol_

 

Chanyeol agreed but didn't tell him that he was still a virgin. As clichéd as it sounded, he wanted to save his first for his soulmate. Like that plan's going anywhere now, he thinks with a sigh. He can't even jerk off without thinking that Baekhyun knows what he's doing at the moment. But he's a boy with needs and like hell if some soulmate is going to stop him from fulfilling them.

Of course it comes along with Baekhyun teasing him for _getting the good good_ the next day, most probably mistaking him for being with someone else, and not, infact, alone with his hands.

Other than this, its barely awkward between them. Baekhyun knows how to hold a conversation, easily filling in the gaps Chanyeol leaves because of his social ineptitude. There's always those fleeting touches that sets Chanyeol's skin on fire, but he doesn't complain since he needs it as much as Baekhyun does.

Jongdae has mostly stopped voicing his complains about Baekhyun. He probably expected Chanyeol to be miserable, being so close to Baekhyun without having him, but he quickly realised that spending so much time with him was making Chanyeol happier, rather than sad.

Sehun and Chanyeol finally get to meet Jongdae's soulmate one weekend. Chanyeol finds the small man rather cute, the way one would find a bunny cute, but that impression quickly disappears when he sees the muscles Minseok is hiding behind his oversized sweater.

Jongdae literally lights up around Minseok and he seems just as happy to around Jongdae. Both of them have already set up a rhythm around each other, every movement of theirs in tandem with the other, almost like binary starts revolving around each other.

Chanyeol can't help but wonder if he can be like that with Baekhyun some day. It hurts sometimes, knowing that he could never have that with Baekhyun, and can only settle with second best. He doesn't dwell on such thought alot.

Sehun, Jondgae and Minseok are lounging around at Jongdae's place when suddenly Jondgae pipes up. "Hey. I've got an idea. Wanna go to Luhan's place?"

Chanyeol and Sehun are visibly excited but Minseok looks at Jongdae questioningly.

"He's one of our close friends." Jongdae explains, "And our unofficial weed man."

◇♡◇♡◇♡◇

Chanyeol's only half paying attention to what his friends are saying, most of his focus is on the smoke swirling in front of him, almost in slow motion. Everything seems to be playing out in slow motion and somehow that's ridiculously funny to Chanyeol, so he laughs, and Sehun laughs at his laugh, falling on top of him in the process.

Chanyeol and his friends are splayed out on Luhan's couch, passing the bong back and forth. Jongdae and Minseok are cuddled together comfortably, making out lazily, eyes glassy.

Minseok obviously was apprehensive about this, getting high with a bunch of kids, but Jongdae can be very persuasive. Technically they're all adults, well almost, Sehun would be turning eighteen in a few months anyway. This serves as a small comfort to Minseok, but them being adults meant shit, since they had their first 'trip' around a year ago.

When Jongdae introduced Luhan to Minseok, his first question had been if Luhan and Jongdae are classmates. Minseok obviously must have expected a much older looking person, the way the three of them had chatted his ear off about 'Luhan hyung' on their way here. To which Luhan sighed, obviously used to his age being mistaken, saying he's turning twenty-five this year.

 

 

Chanyeol relaxes further into the couch, a calm washing over his body. Its a small break from thinking so much about Baekhyun.

 

 

 

Baekhyun.

 

 

 

He wants to talk to Baekhyun.

 

 

 

**To: Baekhyun** _Bsekyun do you think I'm a dinosaur? I feel like one._

 

 

 

**From: Baekhyun** _Chanyeol its three in the morning. And why are you so fucking happy right now. I can literally feel your happiness from here._

 

 

 

**To: Baekhyun** _yeah._

 

 

 

**From: Baekhyun**... _Chanyeol thats not a reply to anything i said._

 

 

 

 

  
**T** **o: Baekhyun** _yeah._

 **To: Baekhyun** _But do you think im a dinosauyr_

Suddenly his phone vibrates in his hand and he almost drops it in surprise. He squints at his phone trying to figure out why its vibrating and is proud of himself when he comes to the conclusion that someone is calling him. Baekhyun is calling him.

"Baekhyun!" He exclaims into the receiver but the phone continues buzzing in his hand.

"Answer the call first you idiot." Sehun says from beside him.

"Right. I knew that." Chanyeol mumbles and, "Baekhyun!" He says again, this time after answering the call.

"Oh. My. God, are you high?" An incredulous voice asks from the other end.

"No silly. I'm Chanyeol" he giggles. Baekhyun can be so dumb sometimes.

"You're stoned as fuck." Baekhyun deadpans.

He thinks about this for a second.

"Yeah."

Baekhyun's reply is cut off by Sehun screeching "Baekhiee babyyyy" into Chanyeol's ear.

Baekhyun laughs, "Sehun's with you?"

"Yeah. And Jongdae. And Minseok."

"Who's Minseok?"

"Uhh.." he turns to Sehun. "Who's Minseok?" Sehun shrugs.

He thinks for a moment. Oh yeah. "Ah hah. He's Jongdae's soulmate."

"Didn't know Jongdae is bonded."

"Uh.. me neither?" He says because that seems like an appropriate reply.

There's silence for a while. He vaguely hears Jongdae complaining about munchies. They'd already finished three bags of chips, he thinks absently, but his attention is on the soft breathing on the other line.

Then Baekhyun says, "I'm sorry. You deserve a better soulmate."

"Hah. That's the first time I heard you use that word. Wait what do you mean I deserve a better soulmate?"

"You're wonderful Chanyeol. You manage to light up an entire room just by being there. And you're stuck with someone like me. You make so many people around you happy without even realising it. You deserve a soulmate who can make you happy too."

Chanyeol starts laughing at that, breath coming out short with his loud guffaws. "I'm right. You can be so dumb sometimes," he says between his laughter. "Baekhyun you're literally the most beautiful person I've even met."

Chanyeol isn't sure but he thinks he falls asleep at this point, not really listening to Baekhyun's reply.

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇

Baekhyun doesn't talk about what happened that day so neither does Chanyeol.

 

 

A few days later, Baekhyun asks Chanyeol out. Okay he doesn't _ask him out_ but that's what Chanyeol likes to tell himself.

He's playing Black Ops 3 with Sehun, getting his ass handed to him, when he gets a call.

"Hey Chanyeol, you wanna go see a tree?" is what Baekhyun says over the phone.

It's completely spontaneous and Chanyeol is completely captivated. Of course he'll go see a tree with Baekhyun.

So he meets up with Baekhyun near his place, the cold evening air biting at their faces.

Baekhyun's eyes glint as he asks, "You ready to go?"

Chanyeol's ready to do anything for Baekhyun but he doesn't tell him that.

"Yeah, lead the way." He says instead, with an exaggerated flourish.

 

 

"So I've been seeing these trees on the way back from school for the past few weeks, but I've never been able to actually stop and look at it. It bloomed yesterday so I figured now's probably the best time to go see it." He explains with a shrug during their walk.

They talk about alot of things on their way, Chanyeol telling him about his sister Yura, and how much he misses her. Baekhyun talks about his brother too and his big break into the entertainment industry. Its not a rare sight to see Byun Baekbom's face plastered on a huge billboard. He talks about his parents, and how they're almost always never home due to work related reasons. He talks about Taeyeon and Chanyeol feels his heart clench at the way Baekhyun's face lights up when he talks about her. _He really loves her,_ he thinks dejectedly.

"Our parents are really close, so we've been inseparable since we were small. It was just a matter of time before we started dating, you know?" Baekhyun turns towards him, walking backwards, hands in his pockets as he starts singing, " _We we're just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was.."_ before he turns around again, walking normally, bumping his shoulder against Chanyeol's and Chanyeol starts giggling at simply how _adorable_ Baekhyun is.

They finally make their way to a park, which is relatively empty, save for a few old couples sitting on wooden benches.

Baekhyun leads their way to the edge of the park, and rows of grand, looming trees with beautiful yellow blossoms greets them.

Chanyeol walks underneath the canopy of the trees which seemed to have merged together, watching the hanging blossoms in awe. "They're Laburnums." He breathes out. He turns around to find Baekhyun much closer than he'd expected, a small smile on his face. He looks amazing, with the vibrant yellow flowers seemingly framing his delicate face, and Chanyeol finds it hard to catch his breath.

"I knew it was the right decision to bring you here, you seem to know everything about everything." He says with a small giggle.

"That's just another way of saying I'm a nerd." Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

That draws out another giggle from Baekhyun and he steps closer to Chanyeol. He absently thinks that he likes the fact that he has to look down to see Baekhyun's eyes when they're this close, but he's mainly focused on the beautiful boy in front of him. He can almost feel the bond between them as a physical force, pulling him closer, and there's nothing more he wants than to close that final distance between them, feel his lips on his, share the same breath as him. But he can't.

_Baekhyun has a girlfriend._

He pulls back. He thinks he imagines a small flash of confusion in Baekhyun's eyes, but its gone before he can think about it, replaced by his trademark eyesmile.

Baekhyun looks around again, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah it is. Reminds me of that poem."

"Which poem?"

"You know, the one we learnt in freshman year?"

"You remember stuff from freshman year?" Baekhyun asks incredulously.

Chanyeol huffs at that, and starts,

  
" _The Laburnum Top is silent, quite still_

_in the afternoon yellow September sunlight,_

_A few leaves yellowing, all its seeds fallen_

_Till the goldfinch comes, with a twitching chirrup_

_A suddeness, a startlement,at a branch end_

_Then sleek as a lizard, and alert and abrupt,_

_She enters the thickness,and a machine starts up_

_Of chitterings, and of tremor of wings,and trillings -_

_The whole tree trembles and thrills_

_It is the engine of her family._

_She stokes it full, then flirts out to a branch-end_

_Showing her barred face identity mask"_

Chanyeol has a small smile on his face as he recites the poem, it had been one of the few poems that had stuck with him through high school.

He's about to continue when Baekhyun speaks up, voice barely above a whisper,

" _Then with eerie delicate whistle-chirrup whisperings_

_She launches away, towards the infinite_

_And the laburnum subsides to empty"_

Without Chanyeol realising, the distance between them has closed once more, fingers brushing against each other, and there it is again, the almost palpable attraction. Baekhyun is regarding him closely, a small smile playing on his lips.

And before Chanyeol can stop himself, he whispers, like he's sharing an intimate secret, "It's most probably the bond speaking, and I really shouldn't say this, but I kinda want to kiss you right now."

Fuck.

Fucking fuck what's wrong with him. Why did he have to go and say that.

He sees Baekhyun's eyes widen in surprise, and he jerks back as if he's been electrocuted. He fumbles for words before he says, "We should go." Not looking at Chanyeol.

The walk back to Baekhyun's place is uncomfortably silent and all that's going on in his head is _Park Chanyeol you're a grand fucking idiot._

Baekhyun tells him a curt good night before disappearing into his building.

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇

It's not Baekhyun that avoids Chanyeol, its Chanyeol that avoids Baekhyun.

He refuses to meet his eyes when they're in the same classroom, and eats lunch as fast as he can, sometimes foregoing it altogether, and he can feel the bond literally protesting this.

It's taking a toll on his body, being apart from his soulmate for so long, and he can see faint dark circles forming under Baekhyuns eyes too. He feels like shit for doing this to him, guilt gnawing away at his insides.

Sehun and Jongdae think he's being an idiot, which he probably is, and he should probably apologise, but he can't bring himself to even look at Baekhyun, let alone confront him.

Its Baekhyun that finally confronts Chanyeol, cornering him after class.

Baekhyun looks very tired, and is going to say something, when Chanyeol steels himself and cuts him off, saying a rushed, "I'm so sorry Baekhyun. I really didn't know what I was thinking, I shouldn't have said that, it was all spur of the moment, I swear it didn't mean anything and-"

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol calm down." He says, an almost amused glint in his eyes as he hears Chanyeol babbling.

Chanyeol takes a breath and says, "I wanted to say that both of us should probably forget that happened, and start over? I really like having you as my friend."

"Yeah, me too." Baekhyun agrees. "Although I should whoop your ass for avoiding me like that."

"I'm sorry Baekhyun. I just.. I didn't want to hear you say something like you hate me. I don't know, I'm pretty good at running away from my problems."

Baekhyun just laughs, "Like I could ever hate you, you overgrown puppy," and pulls Chanyeol in for a hug.

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡

Jongdae and Chanyeol will never let Sehun live down the way he met Kyungsoo. Its way too cliché for them to not tease him about it.

The three of them were walking towards the staircase in the second floor of their school, making their way towards their chemistry laboratory. The three of them being the three of them, couldn't walk in a straight line for shit, which led to Sehun toppling down the stairs, straight into a clueless Kyungsoo as Chanyeol and Jongdae watched in mortification.

They had never spoken to the quiet boy before this, hardly seeing much of him in the hallways. All Chanyeol knew about him was that he hardly had any friends. And here Sehun was, on the floor on top of Kyungsoo, who most probably got himself a concussion. Sehun had groaned and pushed himself on his hands and knees, finally looking at the boy beneath him, and Sehun fucking  _flushed red._

Kyungsoo was glaring at him, and slapped Sehun's chest, trying to get him off himself. Just as Sehun tried to extract himself off of Kyungsoo, fumbling with his words, trying to apologise, Jongin walked into the hallway, taking in the scene. He rushed to help Sehun up, asking if he was alright, when Kyungsoo, who had just gotten up tripped forward, a cry of agony falling from his mouth and Jongin caught him right before he fell again. This time it was Jongin's turn to flush red.

"Ugh I think I twisted my ankle." Kyungsoo groaned.

"Fuck I'm so sorry." Sehun said, barely containing his panic. "I'll take you to the infirmary. Jongin help me?" All Kyungsoo could do was weakly nod his head, leaning heavily on both of them as they helped him hobble to the infirmary.

Chanyeol's looking at the three of them now, maybe a month later, across the table and thinks that there's a strange dynamic between them. Sehun on one side of Kyungsoo and Jongin on the other. Sehun's got one arm slung over Kyungsoo's chair, hand playing with Jongin's hair and Jongin's got one of Kyungsoo's hand in his, absently toying with his fingers. Kyungsoo's face is as stoic as ever, listening to something Junmyeon is saying, but Chanyeol can see how secretly pleased he is with the attention. No one says anything about this strange addition to their group.

Chanyeol's worried about Sehun though. Sehun's turning eighteen in a few weeks and getting attached to one person when there's a high chance your soulmate is going to show up is bad enough, let alone two people.

Chanyeol decides to talk to Sehun about it.

They're sitting in Chanyeol's room, and they're supposed to be studying, but Chanyeol decides to ask Sehun about what's going on with Jongin and Kyungsoo.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Sehun?" He asks gently.

"I hope so. I like both of them so much. Jongin does too. Its weird but its so right at the same time."

"What about your soulmate?"

"Ugh don't talk about that. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I'm _dreading_ my birthday you know?"

"I just want you to be happy Sehun." Chanyeol says softly.

"I know. And both of them make me so happy."

After a beat of silence, Sehun says, "Did you know Kyungsoo doesn't have a thread?"

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, eyes widening in surprise. People not having threads is uncommon, but not unheard of. It means that your soulmate died before you could turn eighteen.

People who don't have threads usually end up with others who don't have threads, or sometimes spend their whole lives alone.

"Ugh. I'll just cross the soulmate bridge when I get there. I want to enjoy their company for now." Sehun groans. "Let's go play video games."

Chanyeol throws a pillow at him. "We're supposed to be studying."

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇

_"Anyway, after that Chany-"_

_"Baekhyun," Taeyeon interrupted him. "I.. wanted to talk." She said and grabbed both his hands and sat with him on the couch._

_"Tae is something wrong?" Baekhyun asked, taking in her worried face._

_"I need to tell you something important." She took a deep breath, steeling herself for her next words. "I met my soulmate. I met her five months ago."_

_Baekhyun felt like the air was punched out of his lungs._

_Five months ago._

_He met Chanyeol three months ago._

_"Babe.. what? Why are you telling this now?"_

_"I-I was waiting for you to find your soulmate before I told you. Baekhyun I like her alot."_

_Another punch, straight to his chest._

_"I can't be with you when I have feelings like this for someone else. And its obvious to even me as your girlfriend the feelings you have for Chanyeol."_

_"You're.. You're breaking up with me?"_

_He'd vehemently denied whatever he'd felt for Chanyeol just so that he could stay with Taeyeon. She was his first love and he had pictured them growing old together, for gods sake._

_He'd decided when he fell in love with her that he would never let a soulmate come in their way and now she's doing exactly that._

_"I think that's the best thing to do right now. We're just holding each other down like this."_

_He couldn't speak. He sat there silently as the first tears fell. Taeyeon reached out to him, but stopped herself. Instead, she got up and started walking towards the door. 'She's actually leaving.' thought Baekhyun. She turned around before leaving, "I hope he makes you happy, Baekhyun." Before walking out the door._

_He sat there for who knows how long. It could have been hours or mere minutes. His phone started buzzing at some point of time, and in a daze, he picked up the phone and breathed out,_

_"Chanyeol."_

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡

It happens when Chanyeol is having dinner with his parents.

They're making small talk about some recent soap show, enjoying some delicious dak-galbi when he feels it. A sharp pain shooting through his body. He feels like he's being suffocated, drowning without understanding which direction the surface is. He shoots up from the dining table, grabbing his jacket and out the door before his parents can ask what's wrong.

Baekhyun.

He's feeling such sadness and pain coming from Baekhyun and all Chanyeol can think of right now is going to where Baekhyun is. He's running when he calls him, Baekhyun picks up on the third ring,

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun sobs into the phone.

"Baekhyun open the door, I'm coming." is all he says as he enters the building. He signs in at the lobby as fast as he can and is breathless by the time he reaches Baekhyun's floor.

Before he has the chance to ring the doorbell, the door bursts open and Baekhyun is crumpling into Chanyeol's arms.

Chanyeol feels wrecked when he hears the sobs Baekhyun is letting out. He walks Baekhyun backwards into his house, shutting the door behind him. He sits Baekhyun down at the doorway, onto his lap as he cradles him back and forth, waiting for him to calm down.

"Shh it will be alright. It will be alright." He's whispering into his ears, although Chanyeol has no idea what has happened. It doesn't matter what, he _will_ make it alright.

Through breathless sobs, Baekhyun lets out a weak, "She left. She didn't even let me speak. She just.. left." Before breaking out into full body sobs again.

Chanyeol doesn't say anything. He just rocks Baekhyun back and forth until his sobs turn into slight sniffles.

He helps Baekhyun to his couch, letting himself into the kitchen to bring Baekhyun a glass of water.

Baekhyun sitting there on the couch, clutching his glass like its his lifeline, eyes rimmed red, shouldn't look beautiful to Chanyeol, but it does, everything Baekhyun does looks beautiful to Chanyeol. He sits down beside him, takes one hand in his own, marvelling at how his hand completely envelops Baekhyun's and rubs soothing circles into his skin.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I.." he takes a deep breath. "Did you know, she had found her soulmate months before my birthday? And she didn't even tell me. She was waiting till I found mine. That then I'll understand why she's leaving me. I- I'd always put her feelings before mine, you know?

I love her so much, I pushed away whatever I was feeling towards you just for her.

I just wanted her to be happy, it didn't matter how I felt. It didn't matter that when you said you wanted to kiss me, I wanted to kiss you as much."

Chanyeol's hearts literally stops for a moment at that but Baekhyun keeps on going as if he didn't just confess to Chanyeol.

"In my head, I thought, if she ever left me, I would fight the world to get her back, but now I feel that if she's happy with her soulmate, I'm nobody to stop her. It's just, I love her so much Chanyeol." He says weakly, a dry sob wracking through his body. He leans back on the couch, energy spent from crying. "I just want to sleep."

"Yeah, let's get you to bed." Chanyeol says quietly, standing up and reaching an arm out towards him.

With Baekhyun safely tucked into bed, Chanyeol turns to leave but is stopped by a gentle hand to his wrist.

"Don't make me sleep alone, please."

Chanyeol doesn't say anything, but nods, removing his jacket and placing it on a chair before laying down beside Baekhyun, on top of the covers. Baekhyun curls up towards Chanyeol, and Chanyeol starts stroking his face gently, in what he hopes is a comforting manner. Soon enough, Baekhyun's breathing evens out, sleep overtaking the exhaustion of the day and Chanyeol quietly slips out of the bed, making his way to the living room.

He has some thinking to do. Baekhyun had just admitted to having feelings for Chanyeol, but there's nothing he can do right now. Not when the only thing Baekhyun is thinking about is Taeyeon. It would be wrong of him to try to take advantage of Baekhyun's heartbreak, he can only hope Baekhyun gets over her soon. Only then can he even think of making his move.

Chanyeol falls asleep, sitting on the couch.

 

 

He wakes up with a blanket on top of him, and a weight pressed into his side. Baekhyun is curled up beside him, head resting on Chanyeol's shoulder. He looks so soft and vulnerable like this, Chanyeol thinks. The way Baekhyun is curled up doesn't look very comfortable, but Chanyeol doesn't move, not wanting to disturb him. Baekhyun must have woken up at some point of time in the night, he figures. He stays there for maybe an hour, just watching Baekhyun softly breath, and occasionally whimper in his sleep.

 

 

 

Finally Baekhyun stirs awake, rubbing at his eyes and stretching out the crick in his neck. Chanyeol fights the urge to coo at him, he just looks so _cute_.

 

 

 

He waits till Baekhyun wakes up completely, before saying, "Morning. How're you feeling?"

 

 

 

"My body hurts. Why did you sleep on the couch? I woke up and you weren't there beside me and I was so scared you'd left me too." He says softly, vulnerability flashing in his eyes, which are still swollen and red from all the crying.

 

 

 

Chanyeol's heart aches at his words and he pulls Baekhyun in for a hug. "I'm so sorry Baekhyun. You know I'm not going to leave you. I'll always be your friend, no matter what." He breathes into Baekhyun's hair. Baekhyun clutches him, arms tight around Chanyeol and he feels a few tears soaking into his shirt.

 

 

 

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡

 

 

 

It's bad the first few days. Baekhyun hardly speaks to anyone, and more often then not, shows up to school with swollen eyes. Chanyeol has half a mind to knock down this Taeyeon's door, demanding her to stop being so goddamn selfish. It just _hurts_ so much, watching Baekhyun be like this.

 

 

 

He tries to be as good a company as possible, taking Baekhyun out for ice cream or coffee almost every evening, not letting him be alone and stew in his own thoughts. Every time he manages to make Baekhyun crack a smile has him feeling like a goddamn king.

 

 

 

He knows the only thing he can do right now is give it time.

  
He's waited for his soulmate even when he didn't know who it was, he'll wait for Baekhyun no matter how long it will take.

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡

_Baekhyun knew as he saw the boy across him chatting animatedly about something, hands flying around in the way it did when he got excited. Baekhyun wasn't paying attention to his words, just taking in Chanyeol._

_They were at some tea cafe. Chanyeol didn't even like tea, but Baekhyun knew what he was trying to do._

_It wasn't that hard now. He knew Taeyeon had moved on, and he had to too. Maybe he'd moved on before he realised it. Sure, it hurt when she left, but he knew, that if the boy across him ever decided to leave, it would hurt a hundred times worse._

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡

One evening, his friends show up at Baekhyun's place to take him out for bowling. Baekhyun laughs for what seems the first time in weeks as he watches Chanyeol sink yet another gutter. He huffs indignantly, and raises his eyebrows in a silent challenge, _like you can do any better._

He watches with an open mouth as Baekhyun throws a clean strike. Baekhyun turns around, smirking.

He looks at Chanyeol for a beat, smirk softening into a smile, and mouths the word _thankyou_ before turning around to challenge Jongdae for a round.

Chanyeol can feel his ears heat up in a flush. He looks around for the weakest contender to play with and sees Junmyeon fumbling around with the ball and decides to join him instead. A quick glance to the score board tells him he's getting his ass beaten up by Kyungsoo, who has a face too smug for someone who's picking on the weak.

Junmyeon comes to stand beside him as they watch Kyungsoo get ready for his turn.

"What you're doing for Baekhyun, all of us really appreciate it." He tells Chanyeol in a low voice. Chanyeol turns to look at him, and Junmyeon's got a small smile on his face.

"Jongin, Yifan and I have been his friend since we were kids, we've seen him grow up with Taeyeon. He gets attached really fast, while Taeyeon is someone who's quick to move on with things. She would get bored of her toys pretty quick and throw them out the moment she was done with them, demanding for new toys to play with." He chuckles softly at the memory. "We were actually surprised they were together that long, actually. And I was worried of this exact thing happening. I'm glad you're here with him."

"I- uh. I'm glad you think that..?" Chanyeol trails off, unsure of what to say. This is the longest conversation they've ever had.

Junmyeon walks forward, grabbing the heaviest ball, and turns towards Chanyeol. "Although, if you leave him too.." he says, and his biceps rippling against the weight of the ball have the desired effect on Chanyeol. Junmyeon, despite his height, can look pretty scary when he wants to.

Yifan walks up to them and wraps an arm around Junmyeon's waist, giggling as he says, "Stop scaring him Myeonnie."

Chanyeol's eyebrows disappear into his hair as he takes in the scene. This is the first time he's seen them be affectionate. He wouldn't have guessed from the way the both of them behave in school. A voice on his right speaks up, startling him, "They're soulmates you know?" He turns to see Jongin standing next to him, looking at Yifan mess up Junmyeon's hair and Junmyeon retaliate by pinching his waist. "It's not rare for childhood friends to end up as soulmates." he says.

"Speaking of soulmates.. Sehun is turning eighteen in three days." Chanyeol says, turning to give Jongin a pointed look.

"Yeah, I know." Jongin says, eyebrows furrowed and lower lip jutting out in a pout. Chanyeol has to admit he looks pretty cute, and can see where Jongin's status as a playboy in the school came from. Of course there was no way girls, or boys could resist looks like that. Sehun had told him Jongin had stopped sleeping around a week after meeting Sehun. Even Chanyeol could see how serious he was about Sehun. And now Kyungsoo too, however weird that was.

"Sehun will reject his bond just to be with you guys, you know?" Chanyeol says frowning. "He really really likes you. Both of you. How do I know you're not gonna run off with your soulmate the minute you're bonded?" _Like her,_ he thinks, but doesn't say.

"I-" Jongin sighs, "There's nothing I can say right now other than promising you I wont."

"Yeah. That's good enough, I guess."

Sehun and Baekhyun walk up to both of them, talking about something. Baekhyun sidles up to Chanyeol, hand resting lightly on the small of Chanyeol's back as he looks up at him, smiling slightly. Chanyeol's stomach does a little flip as he smiles back down at Baekhyun. Sehun and Jongin have slinked off somewhere, most probably to make out, and Kyungsoo is nowhere to be seen either.

"You're having fun?" Chanyeol asks tentatively.

"Stop treating me like I'm fragile." Baekhyun says, rolling his eyes. "I had a heartbreak, I'm getting over it, no big deal." He says lightly, but Chanyeol doesn't miss the flash of hurt in his eyes.

Baekhyun smiles up at him once more, "But yeah. I had fun. Thankyou Chanyeol." He says, rising on his toes to leave a small peck on Chanyeol's cheek. Chanyeol feels his cheeks flame up as he fumbles to say something. Baekhyun rolls back on his heel and laughs at Chanyeol's reddened face, eyes crinkling into crescents.

"Wanna watch a movie at my place tomorrow?" Baekhyun asks nonchalantly. Like he hasn't just kissed Chanyeol.

Feeling thrown off, Chanyeol mumbles an okay and Baekhyun flashes him a smile before bounding off to talk to someone else.

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡

Chanyeol's excited and nervous because it's been a while since Baekhyun was the one asking them to hang out.

For the past few weeks, they've been going out, trying new places to have coffee, trying to distract Baekhyun. Chanyeol hasn't been to Baekhyun's place since _that time._

Baekhyun is dressed down, in a pair of loose white shorts and a worn out tee shirt as he greets Chanyeol at the door.

Chanyeol follows him into the living room, shuffling his feet awkwardly as Baekhyun goes through the rack with all the movies. He asks over his shoulder, "I picked out a movie, I hope you don't mind."

Chanyeol just shakes his head. He knows he's not going to be able to focus on the movie anyway.

He plonks down on the couch as Baekhyun finds the box he's searching for and tries not to stare too much at the way Baekhyun's shorts ride up his thighs when he sits down to insert the disk into the player.

"Should I switch off the lights?" Baekhyun asks, turning around.

"Huh?"

"The lights, Chanyeol. It'll be like a theatre, you know." He says, shrugging.

"It's not good for your eyes," Chanyeol snickers before adding, "But sure."  
_Not like its any different from a theatre_ Chanyeol thinks, eyeing the huge 72 inch television.

Darkness engulfs the room, illuminated only by the glow of the television as Baekhyun turns off the light and pads towards the couch, sitting quite close to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol doesn't even make it to the opening credits before the screen goes out of focus, all his attention on the boy beside him.

Baekhyun looks beautiful, Chanyeol muses, bathed in the gentle glow of the television. He's sitting with his feet on the couch, arms around his knees.

Its quite different from the other times, Chanyeol thinks. With the lights turned off, he's hyper aware of Baekhyun sitting beside him, skin almost buzzing from the close proximity. He can almost feel the bond sizzle with anticipation. Anticipation for what though, Chanyeol doesn't know. He must have looked at Baekhyun for a few minutes, but it felt like hours, and Chanyeol doesn't even know the name of the goddamn movie.

Still curled up beside him, Baekhyun slightly shifts so that half of his body is pressed up against Chanyeol's. Chanyeol stiffens up and sneaks a glance at him. Baekhyun's eyes are still glued to the television screen, a small, knowing smile playing on his lips.

 _Oh, I'm so onto you Byun Baekhyun,_ Chanyeol thinks. Two can play at this game. He presses back so that some of his body weight is rested against Baekhyun's.

A quiet sigh falls from Baekhyun's lips and he rests his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, their heights perfectly facilitating this motion.

Both of them sit still like that for a while, before Baekhyun brings his hand up and rests it on Chanyeol's abdomen, fingers lazily tracing out some pattern onto the thick material of his hoodie.

Chanyeol decides steals another glance at him and finds that he's looking right back at him. It just feels so _right_ at that moment, to lean down, just as Baekhyun is reaching up, to connect their lips together.

_Oh fuck._

Baekhyun slowly moves his lips against Chanyeol's. Chanyeol tries to keep up, but mostly remains still. Baekhyun pulls back, a worried frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asks

"What do you mean?"  _Nothing's wrong,_ Chanyeol thinks, _everything is perfect._

"You're not kissing back. Am I reading this right?"

"No, no you are." Chanyeol rushes to explain, "I- it's just, I've never kissed anyone before?"

"What?" Baekhyun's eyes go wide with incredulity. "Never dated anyone? Never hooked up?"

Chanyeol goes red faced as he looks down and says in a weak voice, "I was, uhm, I was saving myself for my soulmate..?" wincing as the sentence trails off into a question. He leans back against the couch, hands covering his face. "This is so embarrassing, ugh." he mumbles between his fingers.

He feels a weight settle on his lap, and two hands prying his arm off his face. Baekhyun is sitting on his lap, grinning down at him. "It's not embarrassing." He whispers conspirationally, leaning down until there is a hairswidth gap between their lips. He speaks, lips faintly brushing over Chanyeol's, "It's actually pretty hot." before he finally closes the distance. This one's hardly anything like the first time, Baekhyun's fingers tangling in Chanyeol's hair, and Chanyeol's hands gripping Baekhyun's waist.

Chanyeol feels like his heart could leap out of his chest with the way it was hammering away.

"Open your mouth." he hears Baekhyun whisper, and he complies immediately. Baekhyun leans down and _oh fuck his tongue,_ he feels Baekhyun exploring his mouth with his tongue, tracing his teeth and sliding against his tongue and- _no no_ _no-_ he can't be getting hard with a lapful of Baekhyun. He tries to will his erection down but its not easy with Baekhyun shifting around his lap.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Baekhyun whispers, forehead resting against Chanyeol's. His pupils are blown out and he's almost panting.

"Trying not to get a boner." Chanyeol says, flushing red.

Baekhyun laughs at that, before leaning down to kiss him again. He grabs Chanyeol's shoulders, grinding down on his hips.

Chanyeol lets out a groan, grip on Baekhyun's waist tightening and _oh_ _,_ Baekhyun's just as hard as him.

Baekhyun grinds down again, and Chanyeol feels like his vision is swimming. When he notices that his breaths are coming out in shallow pants, he realises that his vision _is_ swimming. Baekhyun pulls back, his blurry face etched with concern.

"You're crying." He says, trying not to panic. "Did- did I do something wrong? Oh my god, I'm so sorry Chanyeol." He makes to get off of Chanyeol but he grips his waist, keeping him in place.

He takes a moment to sort out his thoughts. Why did he start crying? He tries to form coherent sentences in his head, and tries them on his lips before speaking,

"I- I don't want to be a random hook up to you, Baekhyun. I like you alot, I've liked you since freshman year." He braces himself as the confession tumbles out of his lips. "I want us to do this because you like me too, not just because of the physical attraction due to the bond."

"Of course I like you Chanyeol. You're the only thing I've been able to think about recently. I want this just as much as you do, not just the sex. I want to take you out for silly dates and give you flowers and drink those obnoxious drinks with those couple straws. I really like you, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol can feel his heart soaring at his words.

"We'll go at your pace, when you're ready, and when _you_ think I'm ready. I'll try my damnedest to convince you that I really, really like you." Baekhyun says, gripping Chanyeol's face, staring right at his eyes

"Thankyou." Chanyeol says, and tentatively leans forwards, silently asking for another kiss, and Baekhyun laughingly complies, smiling around Chanyeol's lips.

"Did I mention that I totally like you?" Chanyeol murmurs against his lips.

Baekhyun laughs and says, "Maybe. Now are we going to finish this movie or not?", turning around to settle against Chanyeol's chest

They sleep together on Baekhyun's bed, curled up towards each other, fingers twined around the other's, feet tangled together as they talk in hushed whispers and exchange sweet kisses until they fall asleep.

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡

Sehun's excitement is palpable as he impatiently removes the wrapping around a huge box.

It had been waiting for him in the living room, neatly wrapped, as Sehun and his friends made their way into Baekhyun's place. They figured this would be the best place to celebrate, given the absence of parents.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I've never gotten a gift this huge before." He's muttering as he tears away at the wrapping. Sehun's love for presents isn't exactly a secret.

Chanyeol tries hard to control his laughter as Sehun opens the box. To reveal another box inside it, as neatly wrapped as the first one.

He glowers at his friends. "You guys _didn't_. How many boxes are there?"

Baekhyun shrugs while Jongdae makes a zipper motion over his lips.

Sehun is nowhere close to excited as he makes his way to the fifth box. "Why am I even your friend? You guys suck" He whines.

"Okay, okay, this is the last box, I swear." Chanyeol says, snickering into his hand.

Jongdae's got his phone out to record his reaction as Sehun finally removes the wrapping, revealing a small box.

He finally opens the box and takes out a spoon.

He splutters comically before lunging at Jongdae, who's almost doubling over in laughter. "This was your idea wasn't it. Wait till I shove this up your ass." He growls, chasing Jongdae across the room.

They finally settle down before revealing their real gifts. Chanyeol and Jongdae got him the Star Wars Lego set he'd been talking about for _months._ Baekhyun got him a wrist watch, Yifan got him a shirt and a scarf from his mother's fashion line, while Junmyeon gave him three VIP tickets for the upcoming music festival.

Sehun almost goes teary eyed over the matching bracelets Jongin and Kyungsoo get for the three of them.

Prank forgotten, all of them settle into a loose circle on the floor, sipping from beer cans and watch Mulan playing out on the television. Sehun picks the movie, of course.

Too busy looking at the screen, no-one notices Baekhyun's hand twined together with Chanyeol's on the floor.

As the movie winds up, the air grows noticeably tense with anticipation as the clock ticks closer to midnight. Chanyeol tries to distract Sehun but he's obviously on edge right now, so he leaves Sehun to Kyungsoo, who's holds his hands and murmurs quietly to him.

With bated breath, the whole group falls to silence as the clock strikes twelve.

There's a small gasp as Sehun's wide eyes travel from his hand to Jongin's, and his face breaks out into the most brilliant smile as he shuffles forward and seats himself right on Jongin's lap and kisses him, hard. Both their eyes are conspicuously shining as Jongin murmurs, _"it's_ _you_ _, it's_ _you_ _."_ , like he can't believe himself. Both of them look at each other for a beat, before collectively reaching out and grabbing one of Kyungsoo's hand each, dragging him into their little circle as Sehun plants a kiss onto his lips too. Kyungsoo is laughing through his tears as he stumbles onto them.

The rest of them silently get up and leave the room, letting the three of them have their moment.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are alone in the kitchen as Baekhyun plays with Chanyeol's fingers, smiling up at him. "That went well, right?"

"I'm really happy for them. Sehun's been so happy lately, I'm _so_ glad everything worked out."

"Yeah, me too. Fate sure has a way of picking out the best soulmates right?" Baekhyun says. He leans up on his toes, hands delicately framing Chanyeol's face, and kisses him slow and saccharine. He parts slightly, lips brushing his as he says, "My soulmate.", eyes shining with emotions that traverse across their bond, pouring into Chanyeol, filling him up. He rests his hands on Baekhyun's hips as he leans back down, closing the distance once again, before he smiles and says, "Yes. Yours."

This seems to ignite something in Baekhyun and he growls low in his throat, pushing up hard, hands tangling into Chanyeol's hair as he walks him backwards until Chanyeol's back hits the refrigerator, lips still connected. Chanyeol's hands on his hips tighten, pulling in Baekhyun further until-

"Well, fuck me sideways. When did this happen?" Jongdae is standing at the entrance of the kitchen, sipping at his can of beer, staring unabashedly. He even has the nerve to let out a low whistle. He pins Chanyeol with a pointed stare saying _you're going to call me to fill me in on the juicy details,_ before he  walks away, muttering something about " _all these blasted couples."_ no doubt going somwhere to give Minseok a call.

Chanyeol looks down Baekhyun, linking his hands behind Baekhyun's back, smiling softly. Baekhyun smiles back at him before wrapping his own arms around Chanyeol's body and resting his head on Chanyeol's chest, humming contentedly, and oddly enough, this seems much more intimate than all the kisses they've shared.

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡

Chanyeol is freaking out.

Sehun had insisted that he come and help Chanyeol get ready, claiming that if left by himself, he would end up going in some obscure band tee or a hoodie. Which wasn't untrue.

Sehun pulls out a plain white tee and Chanyeol's most expensive piece of clothing, a blue and red Tommy Hilfiger jacket.

"Wear your black jeans with these." He says, leaving no room for argument.

Chanyeol complies, muttering something like "bossy" under his breath.

"You're way too nervous for a date." Sehun says, rolling his eyes.

"It's not a date." Chanyeol hisses, "I'm meeting his parents."

Sehun rolls his eyes again. Chanyeol swears they're gonna roll all the way to the back of his head and get stuck there one day.

"Double date, then," Sehun says dismissively, brushing Chanyeol's hair back, applying some product in it to keep it in place.

"Easy for you to say, both Kyungsoo and Jongin's parents love you." Chanyeol doesn't even know how Sehun had managed to explain the whole Kyungsoo situation to their parents, let alone get their blessings for it.

It's been almost a month since Sehun's birthday. He can't say he's gone much further with Baekhyun, other than kisses and some groping over clothes. He's gonna have to change that, soon.

Baekhyun's parents were back in town for a few days, and had insisted to meet Chanyeol.

So here he was, getting ready to go to some upscale Italian restaurant who's name he couldn't even pronounce.

Sehun shooes him away from his own room, his nerve.

Baekhyun and his parents are already there when Chanyeol arrives, chatting amicably. Baekhyun notices Chanyeol first and he grins wide at him, ushering Chanyeol into the seat beside his.

Chanyeol can feel his cheeks pink with shyness as he introduces himself. Mrs Byun is a petite lady with sharp features and a quiet demeanour. He can almost feel her assessing him as she greets him. Mr Byun on the other other hand is a man of many words, asking Chanyeol about school and his plans after, and how Baekhyun is in school, like every parent likes to ask.

Conversation flows easy between the four of them, and the food is _delicious_. Baekhyun has his leg hooked around his the entire time.

When they're finally done and step out of the restaurant, Mr Byun claps Chanyeol's shoulder, smiling as he says, "I like you. Please take good care of our Baekhyun."

Mrs Byun nods in agreement, "He looks happy. Thankyou Chanyeol." And both Chanyeol and Baekhyun flush in embarrassment.

Mr Byun chuckles and says, "Well, we have to leave for the airport right now. It was a pleasure meeting you." And claps Chanyeol's shoulder one last time.  
  


The walk back to Baekhyun's house is short, and Baekhyun slips his hand into Chanyeol's, grinning like crazy and swinging their hands back and forth like children.

Chanyeol can feel his happiness through the bond. They've both gotten much better at controlling which emotions to project to their soulmate.

Which is a relief since Chanyeol doesn't want to admit the amount of times he's touched himself thinking of Baekhyun's lips, ever since they've started making out.

"What?" He asks, grinning back at Baekhyun.

"I'm just glad my parents like you."

"Everyone likes me." Chanyeol huffs, puffing his chest out comically, before both of them dissolve into giggles like schoolgirls.

"Yeah, they do."  
  


Before the door can slam shut, Baekhyun is already pushing Chanyeol against it, hands gripping the lapels of his jacket as they kiss wildly.

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's hips, bucking into them as they moan into each other's mouths.

"Baek- Baekhyun, I want you." Chanyeol manages to pant out.

"Channie, are you sure?" Hands stilling, he leans back to look at his face.

"Yes." He says, hands travelling from Baekhyun's hips to his ass, pulling him in and dragging their clothed erections against each other, to drive his point home.

Baekhyun groans against the crook of his neck before saying, "Bedroom."

They hardly make it to the bedroom before Baekhyun is muttering, "Off, c'mon." against Chanyeol's lips, pushing the jacket off his shoulders and tugging at the hem of his shirt.

His breath catches and eyes darken as he takes in Chanyeol's naked torso.

"You didn't tell me you had a tattoo." He says, voice straining as his eyes run over the design running down the side of his ribs and curling up towards one side of his chest.

"Uhm..it didn't come up?" Chanyeol says, feeling self conscious. Luhan's friend Lay owns a tattoo parlor and a seventeen year old, high off his balls Chanyeol thought it would be a great idea to get a tattoo. Lay was completely against it, but Sehun, even when high can be convincing as fuck. He's glad Sehun was the one who chose the design, because later, Lay told him that he'd initially asked for a cartoon ferret on his thigh.

Baekhyun's fingers brush against the design gently, and gulps audibly before leaning down to lick at his chest, right on the tattoo. Chanyeol groans as his hand comes up to tangle on Baekhyun's hair. He's still laving at Chanyeol's skin with his tongue when his hand comes up at brushes against the nipple on the other side.

Chanyeol fights to keep his moans in check as he grabs Baekhyun's face to kiss him again, walking him backwards until they fall onto the bed. Baekhyun flips them over so that he's straddling Chanyeol and tugs off his own shirt over his head.

"So how do you want to do this?" He asks.

"I want you to fuck me." Chanyeol says resolutely.

"Okay." He whispers, leaning down to kiss Chanyeol before stretching across him to reach the bedside table.

He leans back and drops a few bottles onto Chanyeol's stomach.

"Uhh.. I didn't know which one to get, so." _So fucking cute._

Chanyeol sits up to examine the bottles. There are four of them.

"Okay so the water based ones are ideal, but they dry up after some time. You've got two of them here." He says, picking them out and handing them to Baekhyun. "Silicone based ones are great for shower sex and waterplay, they're waterproof and last longer. Not that great for using with toys, it'll ruin the silicone in them. And you've got one oil based one, don't use these with condoms, they'll tear the latex." He says, keeping the other two bottles to one side.

"Mmm I like it when you talk dirty to me." Baekhyun smirks, teasing.

"Shut up," Chanyeol says, weakly shoving Baekhyun's shoulder. "Use the scented one. I like strawberries."

Baekhyun uncaps one bottle, and settles himself between Chanyeol's legs. Chanyeol plops back down onto his elbows and Baekhyun helps him shimmy out of his pants. Baekhyun massages his erection through his briefs, fingers clenching and unclenching the hard length before ridding him of the underwear too.

Baekhyun coats his fingers before reaching to prod at his entrance. Gently he spreads some lube around the entrance and looks up at Chanyeol.

"Gently. One finger." He says, voice straining. He breathes deep and relaxes as Baekhyun slowly pushes in a finger. He pulls out and repeats the motion several times as Chanyeol relaxes further and sighs happily.

"You've done this to yourself before?" Baekhyun asks.

"Yeah. Only fingers though." Chanyeol breathes out. "One more finger."

Baekhyun pushes in a second, adding more lube, the smell of strawberries permeating through the room. He lets Chanyeol adjust to the stretch for a while, simply wiggling his fingers, until Chanyeol is whining for him to move. He starts pumping them slowly, fingers dragging against his walls. He pushes in and crooks his fingers and Chanyeol throws his head back and moans, embarrasingly loud, saying, "There, there, right there." Baekhyun rubs his fingers in tight circles at his prostate and Chanyeol jerks, moaning.

This seems to spur Baekhyun on and he picks up the pace, fingers jabbing against his prostate with every thrust until Chaneyol is begging him to add another finger, to go faster.

"So beautiful." He murmurs, tone soft juxtaposing the merciless rhythm he's keeping up. "So pliant and willing. Beautiful. You're so good for me, aren't you, Chanyeol?"

"Yes, just for you. Only for you." He's moaning out,his needy voice hardly coherent to his own ears. He holds Baekhyun's hand to still him, "C'mon, I'm ready." he pants out.

He leans up to help Baekhyun remove the rest of his clothes and roll on the condom. He's rock hard and moans at feel of Chanyeol's fingers slipping down the condom. Baekhyun slathers lube onto his length and aligns himself to his entrance, pushing in slowly. The stretch is amazing and he can feel every inch of Baekhyun as he slides in. They both moan when he bottoms out. Baekhyun is hovering right above Chanyeol,  on his elbows. Chanyeol surges up to kiss him, all tongues and whispers, "C'mon, you can move."

Baekhyun pulls out before thrusting in again, moaning at the feeling of Chanyeol clenching around him. He sets an unrelenting pace, pistoning into him right at his prostate and Chanyeol is reduced to a moaning, writhing mess, mumbling out incoherent words. He kisses down Chanyeol's neck, leaving blooming red marks, sometimes biting, then leaving kittenish licks over them. The red thread between them looks almost ethereal as Chanyeol brushes off the strands of hair falling into Baekhyun's eyes.

Baekhyun reaches between them to stroke at Chanyeol's neglected dick but Chanyeol swats his hand away.

"I- ah- want to come like this- ahh Baekhyun _fuck_."

"Oh fuck." Baekhyun groans and thrusts into him with renewed vigour, abusing Chanyeol's prostate with each drag of his dick against it.

Chanyeol can feel his orgasm building up, peaking to unimaginable heights, and he lets go, allowing all his sensations to soar through the bond to Baekhyun as he trashes against the bed and comes loudly, screaming out Baekhyun's name, shooting thick fluid onto Baekhyun's chest. Baekhyun angles his hips for better purchase, chasing his orgasm, pushing Chanyeol into oversensitivity, who begins twitching against the sheets as Baekhyun lets out a moan and comes, Chanyeol's name a litany on his lips. Chanyeol feels Baekhyun's orgasm washing over him, almost like a second orgasm and moans weakly, thoroughly spent.

Baekhyun collapses onto Chanyeol, still connected and Chanyeol holds the other boy tight, both of them coming down from their highs. Chanyeol winces as Baekhyun pulls out and curls up against Chanyeol's chest, indifferent of the mess between them as he lazily traces out the design inked on Chanyeol's body.

Chanyeol leans down and kisses Baekhyun slow, uncaring of anything else for what seems like hours, until all the lube and come turns sticky and gross.

Baekhyun drags Chanyeol into the bath with him, and both of them sink down into the warm water, Baekhyun nestled between Chanyeol's knees, back resting against his chest. Chanyeol uses this opportunity to run his hands all over Baekhyun's body, over his chest, his waist, his thighs which eventually leads to Chanyeol slowly coaxing another orgasm out of Baekhyun, one hand moving leisurely over Baekhyun's cock, the other playing with his nipples. Baekhyun rests his head back on Chanyeol's shoulder, his thighs quivering because of the sensitivity as he comes with a low moan.

 

 

"Oh yeah!" Baekhyun remembers something as they're towelling each other off. He walks into his bedroom stark naked, rummaging through some shelves before pulling out a small box. He hands it over to Chanyeol almost shyly.

"For you."

 

 

Chanyeol opens the box to reveal a dog tag chain. One one side is a soundwave message. On the other is engraved,

 

 

 

_To,_  
_My soulmate._

 

 

 

Chanyeol looks up at Baekhyun who's smiling at him, and gives him a soft, fleeting kiss, and says, "Thankyou. What does the soundwave message say though?"

 

 

He shrugs, "That's a secret. I'll tell you sometime."

 

 

They finally fall asleep on Baekhyun's bed, tangled against each other, smelling of the same shampoo.

 

 

 

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡

 

 

 

"Dude what the fuck."

 

 

Sehun and Jongdae are staring at Chanyeol's neck, where he knows is a shameless smattering of hickeys. Chanyeol decided to meet Sehun and Jongdae at his place that noon.

 

 

Chanyeol loved waking up to Baekhyun that morning. He'd woken up with Baekhyun curled around him like a vise. He peppered Baekhyun's face with small kisses until Baekhyun blinked sleepily and smiled at him, before snaking his hand down to Chanyeol's pants to his morning wood and jerking him off lazily. Chanyeol came with Baekhyun's lips pressed against his, both licking into mouths which were curved up in dazed smiles. Chanyeol returned the favour by going down on him, taking as much as he could into his mouth, inexperienced as he was, fingering him slowly till he came apart under his touch.

 

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at them. "Stop acting like you've never seen a hickey before. Especially you Sehun. You've come to school with cuffmarks on your wrist once, don't think no-one noticed." He says, pointing an accusing finger at him.

 

 

Jongdae reaches forward to touch them but Chanyeol swats his hand away, so he ruffles his hair instead, cooing, "Mama look, our Channie baby is all grown up now."

 

 

Sehun plays along, wiping a fake tear with one hand over his heart. "Yes Papa, soon he'll leave the nest and abandon his poor parents."

 

 

"Stop being so overdramatic," he says, poking both of them in the waist.

 

 

They decide to waste the rest of their day playing video games until Chanyeol's phone lights up with a message. Its a snapchat picture of Baekhyun in an oversized sweater, pulling one side down to reveal the smattering of marks Chanyeol left there on his shoulder this morning. Only his pouting lips are visible, and the caption reads, " _I miss you already :(_ "

 

 

Sehun leans over shoulder, and whistles low, "You sure did give him a good dicking last night."

 

 

Chanyeol flushes at that. "Uh well, about that," he starts off.

 

 

Jongdae screeches, "You bottomed for Byun Baekhyun?"

 

 

Sehun cocks his eyebrows, looking equally surprised. "Who'd have guessed. Our Park Chanyeol is a Bottom Bitch." Although after a beat, he says, "Makes sense. You'd probably impale the poor guy to death with that huge dick of yours."

 

 

Chanyeol has just finished sending a reply to Baekhyun when he flounders at Sehun's words, hands covering his crotch protectively.

 

 

"Stop talking about my dick." He whines, kicking at Sehun's legs, resuming the game.

 

 

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇

  
"Dude that's lame, it's mainstream as fuck." Sehun says, kicking his feet up on Chanyeol's lap, eating out of a bag of Doritos.

"There's a _reason_ it's mainstream. So many people love it cause it's good." Chanyeol counters, stealing some from Sehun, most of his attention on the television.

"So many people love it because it's childish with repetitive plot and the general public love that shit. I'd rather watch Psycho Pass or Steins Gate over Naruto any day. They've got substantial plot which is not based on _the power of friendship_ of all things."

"Woah chill r/iamverysmart. I've seen you cry over shoujo anime."

"Did you just talk in subreddits? And Orange was very touching I'm pretty sure you teared up too."

"Can you weebs keep it down for _one minute_?" Jongdae groans from the other side of the couch.

"So how's it going with Baekhyun?" Sehun asks instead.

"Great." Chanyeol replies, eyes on the telly.

It's more than great. It's amazing. It's been almost four months since they began dating, and Baekhyun and him are closer than ever, their feelings for each other running much deeper than the bond.

They absolutely love each other's company. Curled up against each other, reading a book together, where Baekhyun keeps swatting at Chanyeol's hand when he tries flipping the page before Baekhyun is done with the page. Or sneaking into the community pool at night to dip their feet into the freezing water, just because they shouldn't be doing it. Or deciding to watch a movie at Baekhyun's place, sharing a blanket, but ending up watching vines on youtube, movie playing forgotten in the background. He's there for him when he's crying happy tears because Yura finally, _finally_ found her soulmate.

 

 

 

Of course there's the sex, days where Chanyeol holds him facedown and fucks him into the bed, fast and urgent, and days where they take their sweet time, as Baekhyun slowly fills up Chanyeol, edging together for what seems like hours, finally coming with chants of each other's names. He absently toys with the dog tag chain around his neck, fingers tracing the soundwave, thinking about the time Baekhyun had asked to fuck him with nothing but the chain on.

"Ugh dude stop thinking about your boyfriend and getting hard on my couch." Sehun says.

"I- I'm not-" Chanyeol flushes and fumbles a denial, before resorting to childishly pushing Sehun's legs off his thigh.

 

 

"Anyway. Exam period is starting. You guys are ready?" Chanyeol asks, changing the subject.

 

 

Both of them collectively groan before Sehun bats his eyelashes at him, while Jongdae attaches himself to his bicep like a leech.

 

 

"Fine, fine, I'll help you guys study." He groans, shaking Jongdae off.

 

 

"All hail the lord Chanyeol." Sehun says and earns a shove from Chanyeol.

 

 

 

Their study session somehow extends into Baekhyun, Jongin, Kyungsoo and Yifan joining them, all of them cramped into Chanyeol's tiny room. Junmyeon decides to forgo, saying he studies better alone.

 

In the end, their study session has less studying and more fooling around, until an irritated Kyungsoo snaps at them to focus and stop annoying him.

 

 

They finally get down to solving questions quietly unless someone needs Chanyeol's help with something.

 

 

Turns out Baekhyun is shit at maths.  
Chanyeol slowly explaining for the third time, how to integrate by parts, when Baekhyun pouts and leans up, and whispers into his ear, "I don't understand anything, why don't you come over to my place tomorrow and give me a _private_ study session." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

 

 

Chanyeol narrows his eyes at him, "You're doing this on purpose aren't you. Flirt with me after you're done with this worksheet."

 

 

Baekhyun huffs at him, poking out his tongue before staring down at his worksheet. "I really don't understand anything." He whines after a while.

 

 

 

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡

Chanyeol decides to take him up on that offer afterall. He drops by Baekhyun's place in the evening for his _private session._

"Integral of tangent x?"

"Ah- log of- ahh Chanyeol, fuck. Log of secant x." Baekhyun manages to moan out.

"And integral of secant x?" Chanyeol says, thrusting in at a slow, tortuous pace.

He's asked almost fifteen questions by now.

"Umm..secant x..secant x..Fuck Chanyeol don't stop moving." He whines, slapping at Chanyeol's arm, who has stilled completely, waiting for him to answer.

"I won't move until you tell me what integral of secant x is." He says, rolling his hips in a slow circle, dragging across Baekhyun's walls.

"Ugh fuck. Log of.. secant x plus tangent x..?" He trails off and moans as Chanyeol resumes moving, still at a snails pace. He leans down and murmurs, "Good boy. Now tell me the derivatives of inverse functions."

"God, Chanyeol, you need to work on your bedroom talk- ah no please don't stop I'll tell you, I'll tell you."

Baekhyun recites the derivatives diligently and finally, _fucking finally,_ Chanyeol picks up the pace, lifting Baekhyun's hips up so that his dick hits him right on his sweet spot, and fucks into him wildly. Just as Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun's orgasm approaching, he stops completely.

"No, no, no. Fucking Park Chanyeol don't you fucking ask another fucking question-"

"I'll let you come if you explain integration by parts." He says, smirking. He pins Baekhyuns arms beside him and he trashes a little, complaining that his dick's gonna go soft, before he gives up, huffing and says, "first function times integral of second function.. uh..subtracted by integral of.." he trails off, thinking for a bit, then continuing, "Differential coefficient of the first function times integral of the second equation." He finishes with a flourish, looking up at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beams down at him with pride and kisses him, murmuring about what a good job he's done. Finally, he lifts Baekhyun's knees, almost folds him in half before fucking into him with a new found abandon. Baekhyun moans in broken staccato sounds because the force Chanyeol is plowing into him with, before finally releasing a scream of Chanyeol's name and coming _hard._ Chanyeol follows soon after, pushed over the edge with the way Baekhyun tightens around him as he rides out his orgasm.

"Ugh you idiot." He slaps at Chanyeol's chest. "What are you gonna do if I get a hard on during the exam."

Chanyeol just laughs, leaning down to kiss him before disposing of the condom. "I'd just be glad you're thinking about me."

"I'm always thinking about you."

"I love you."

Chanyeol's eyes widen. He didn't mean to let that out. Not right now. _Stupid. Fucking stupid Chany_ -

"Say that again." Baekhyun breathes out, crawling over to him and sitting on his lap, hands cradling his face, and Chanyeol looks at the way the thread shimmers in front of his face for a moment, before saying,

"I love you, Byun Baekhyun. I'm so in love with you." He breathes against his lips, before Baekhyun mashes their lips together.

"Fucking. Finally." He says between his kisses. "I've been waiting to hear you say that for such a long time now." Another kiss. "I love you so much, Park Chanyeol. So so much." He says, eyes shining. He lets his emotions seep through the bond, and Chanyeol reels at the intensity of his feelings.

"I love you."

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡

"Ugh, I'm so glad that's over. I hate math." Jongdae says, stretching his arms over his head as they exit the exam hall, talking over the excited chattering of the students.

"We're gonna have to start applying for colleges soon. Have something in mind?" Chanyeol asks, massaging his wrist, sore from writing.

"Local uni obviously. It's close to Minseok's place so we're talking about me moving in with him." He says, visibly excited. "What about you?"

"Same, local uni. Maybe I'll become a teacher. Or something. I will be staying at the dorms though. Sehun's applying for some art university a town away." Jongin's passion for dancing, Kyungsoo's for singing and Sehun's for cinematography had led them to making plans to stay together through college too.

He joins Baekhyun, who's waiting outside his exam hall, and chuckles at his red face. "Did you think about me?" He whispers into Baekhyun's ear, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I'm always thinking about you."

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡

There's alot of things Park Chanyeol loves. He loves watching Baekhyun's eyes crinkle into cresents as he relaxes after a long day at his parents firm, listening to Chanyeol talk about the tiny devious children in his class. He loves the sight of the thread between them as he toys with Baekhyun's wedding band. He loves the feeling of the little ridges on his dog tag pendant. Baekhyun had finally revealed it's message the day they got married. A very simple "I love you."  
He loves waiting for his husband to return home on days little Jimin insists he spend the day with uncle Jongdae.

Most of all, he loves Byun Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE THANK YOU IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR. I LOVE YOU KIND STRANGER.
> 
> PLEASE GIVE ME COMMENTS CAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST WORK AND I'VE NO IDEA HOW IT IS. 
> 
> I'll stop screaming now


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun's stressed. Kyungsoo and Jongin decide to help.
> 
> Sekaisoo spinoff oneshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I LOST THE WHOLE CHAPTER WHILE EDITING IT AND FREAKED TF OUT. Anyways
> 
> Lol enjoy the smut :)))

Sehun's stressed.

With the college fest right around the corner, things have been pretty hectic. The college fest has always been a huge deal, with people from all over over the city and the next flocking over every year to see it. Last year had been amazing, with Sehun helping out in making a part of the annual short film.

This year is different. Sehun is _in charge._ He's lead film director this year, which is a pretty huge responsibility. They had been working on their short film for about three months now, but with the fest in almost two weeks, things were getting pretty busy.

This meant he hardly saw Kyungsoo and Jongin the past week. With both of them equally busy- Jongin choreographing one of the main dances, and Kyungsoo been basically made _primo_ _uomo_ \- their schedules clashed terribly with each other's.

Kyungsoo and Sehun are roomed together, right across Jongin's, who's sharing with a quiet and stoic boy named Yoongi. This _should_ mean that they see more of each other, but the three of them are dead tired at the end of the day, opting to go straight to bed, or having to wake up at insane times in the mornings.

He's at their department's studio, cramped with two other students in front of the three screened computer setup, going through some editing. He leans back on his chair, closing his eyes and rubbing at them, when he feels a hand ruffling through his hair.

He opens his eyes, still leaning back to see who it is, and he meets the deep, chocolate brown eyes of Jongin, who's smiling softly at him. He turns his chair around, and traps Jongin between his legs. Jongin leans down, resting his hands on the armrests to give Sehun a quick kiss.

Jongin looks over to the other two people in the room, "Amber right? Would you mind if I borrow Sehun for an hour?" He asks, smiling in that way he knew no one can resist.

"Sure. We're pretty much doing no brainer work here. We'll handle it."

Sehun looks at Jongin quizzically as Jongin grabs Sehun by the arms and hauls him out of the chair. He hears Amber shout a "Be safe guys!" as he's leaving the room and Jongin chuckles a little.

"What's up? Why'd you drag me out here? I'm a busy man, you know?" Sehun says, puffing out his chest before giggling a little.

"Well, I've been sensing that you're really stressed these days," he says, bringing their linked hands up and brushing his lips against where Sehun's thread lay. Jongin loved doing that alot.

"Kyungsoo and I decided that you need to unwind a bit. Kyungsoo's waiting in your room" he continues. Sehun looks at Jongin as they make their way to the dorms. He thinks back to the Jongin he knew when they had started dating, back in High school.

He'd always had a thing for the school's playboy, but seventeen year old Sehun would never admit it out loud. He really wasn't interested in becoming another notch in Jongin's bedpost.

Needless to say, he'd been taken aback when Jongin told him that he'd stop sleeping around if it meant having a chance to date him.

Things with Kyungsoo had clicked naturally with both of them. He knew Jongin is as much in love with Kyungsoo as he's in love with him.

Jongin's grown beautifully, Sehun muses, both mentally and physically. He gained an inch or two, shoulders broadened, and basically become really fucking hot.

Sehun eyes widen as opens the door to his dorm room, Jongin following closely, locking the door behind him.

Kyungsoo is laying on Sehun's bed, completely naked, save for a _fucking maid headband,_ slowly thrusting a buttplug into himself.

"Welcome back master." He croons out, crawling to the edge of the bed, buttplug still stuck in his ass and pulls Sehun close by the belt loops. He nuzzles his face into Sehun's rapidly growing erection and Sehun rubs the frilly material of the headband between his fingers.

"Hi beautiful. What are you guys upto?"

"Jongin and I decided we'd do something special for you since you're working so hard." Kyungsoo says, palming Sehun's erection. Sehun turns to see Jongin quickly getting rid of his own clothes.

Sehun groans when he feels Kyungsoo mouthing at his erection through his pants, precum making the insides of his underwear damp. Kyungsoo pulls himself up and gets off the bed, pushing Sehun to sit on it instead. He sits down on the floor as Jongin joins him, both of them settling between Sehun's spread legs. Jongin makes quick work of Sehun's pants, unbuttoning them and sliding them off.

Kyungsoo licks his lips when he sees the wet spot leaking through Sehun's tented underwear and quickly moves to get rid of that too, freeing his cock.

Jongin gently blows against it, making delicious shivers run up his back. Both Kyungsoo and Jongin lean forward to leave wet kisses on the length of his dick, laving at it together, making Sehun's breath turn shallow.

He takes in the scene beneath him, two gorgeous boys showering his dick with attention. Jongin's licking up the hard length while Kyungsoo is sucking one ball into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it.

"Ah fuck- you guys look amazing. Fuck.." he groans. He sees Jongin playing with Kyungsoo's buttplug from behind him while sucking Sehun's dick.

Sehun quickly pulls his shirt off and pulls Kyungsoo up onto his chest as he lays back down on the bed. His feet are still hanging off the bed, and Jongin is now sucking him off in earnest. He takes one of Kyungsoo's nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth before sucking on it. Kyungsoo groans, tipping his head onto Sehun's shoulder.

He reaches around Kyungsoo to his ass, pulling the buttplug out before pushing it in slowly, earning a drawn out moan from Kyungsoo, who leans forward to kiss Sehun, biting down on his lips.

Sehun lets out a groan when Jongin increases his pace, taking his entire length into his mouth. Sehun is panting against Kyungsoo's lips and his hands on the buttplug  quickens as he feels his orgasm approaching.

Kyungsoo looks wrecked as he starts clenching around the buttplug. His headbands skewed to one side and his lips are swollen from Sehun sucking on them.

Sehun lets out a cut off cry as he finally comes down Jongin's throat, thrusting into his mouth feebly. He reaches around Kyungsoo to grab Jongin's hand, pulling him into the bed. It's pretty cramped in the single bed so Sehun moves them around a bit till they're adjusted. He's on his fours with Kyungsoo behind him and Jongin in the front.

"Will you prep me?" he turns towards Kyungsoo and asks. Soon he feels a cool finger prodding against his entrance. He turns his attention to Jongins neglected dick. He gives the underside a few long licks before he takes the length into his mouth. Jongin cards his hands into Sehun's hair and groans.

"Do you want to fuck me while Kyungsoo fucks you?"

As much tempting as it sounded, "Jongin you have dance practice. You can't afford to be sore." Jongin pouts at him and Sehun adds quickly, "I promise we'll wreck you once the Fest is over." Kyungsoo nods, "We'll even DP if you want."

Jongin grins down at him and Sehun's heart gives a little squeeze, because Jongin is getting his dick sucked and still looks adorable as fuck.

Kyungsoo is three fingers deep already, thrusting against Sehun's prostate. He rubs against it in tight circles until Sehun is almost writhing.

"Kyungsoo.." Sehun whines. "Ugh please..fuck me..please." He's almost begging around Jongin's dick, fucking filthily back on Kyungsoo's fingers.

Soon, his fingers disappear, and Sehun whines at the loss of the pressure against his prostate. His complain is cut short as he groans against Jongin's erection as he feels Kyungsoo filling him up.

He lets his jaw loosen and looks up at Jongin. He gets the message and grips Sehun's face, taking over, fucking into his throat slowly, at the same pace as Kyungsoo is, behind him.

He feels absolutely and amazingly wrecked, his two beautiful boyfriends thrusting into him from both sides. Kyungsoo fucking him from behind was pushing Jongin's dick further down his throat, almost choking him. He revels in the beautiful pressure, hollowing out his cheeks the same moment he clenches around Kyungsoo and both men groan at the same time.

Jongin reaches over Sehun to Kyungsoo and makes out filthy with him over Sehun.

Sehun groans at them to pick up the pace and Kyungsoo complies.

Kyungsoo is fucking into Sehun at an almost urgent rate, mumbling out incoherent praises, telling him what a good, hardworking boy Sehun is. How well he's taking their dicks. How beautiful he looks, filled from both sides. Sehun's keens, head almost spinning from the praises.

He shifts Sehun's hips so that his dick hits him straight on his prostate, and Sehun cries out around Jongin's cock. Jongin pulls away, hand flying over his cock as Kyungsoo reaches around Sehun to stroke him urgently in time with his thrusts. Kyungsoo's other hand travels to his nipple and the motion travels straight to his dick, pushing him over the edge and he comes with a garbled cry, spilling messily on the matress. He clenches around Kyungsoo as he comes too, moaning Sehun's name. Jongin's hand on his dick stills, as he comes all over Sehun's face and neck.

"Ughhh," Sehun moans as he collapses down on the sheets and Kyungsoo falls down with him onto his back, then rolls off to one side. Jongin gets off the bed to fetch towels from the cupboard and gently wipes his come off of Sehun's face.

"Kyungsoo, you need to remove the condom."

"Ughh. Don't..wanna..move."

Jongin rolls his eyes. "Ugh gross. Remove it, I'll toss it for you. Can't believe you're making your boyfriend throw your condom."

After Jongin is done cleaning both of them up, he pads back to the bed and pushes them to make room for himself, and curls up beside both of them. He tangles his legs with Kyungsoo's sighing as Kyungsoo reaches up to Jongin's hair, scratching at his scalp gently. Jongin reaches over Kyungsoo and twines his fingers with Sehun's, watching their red thread shimmer.

Sehun smiles happily against the matress, curled up with his two boyfriends.

He feels like he can take on anything, _I'm gonna rock my short film,_ he thinks absently as he lets sleep overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading guysss!

**Author's Note:**

> Guys so I made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/calla_lillies_?s=09) please give me love!!!!! 
> 
> Hmu and we'll scream about chanbaek !!!!!


End file.
